


Shake the Disease

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: Come molte novità degli ultimi dieci anni, la fiducia era un gusto acquisito per Thomas Barrow.Aveva impiegato più di un decennio a rendersi conto che la fiducia, così come la stima e l'affetto, potevano essere ottenuti soltanto - e non sempre - se in primo luogo venivano dati in maniera disinteressata.





	Shake the Disease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**_Shake the disease_ **

 

Come molte novità degli ultimi dieci anni, la fiducia era un gusto acquisito per Thomas Barrow.  
Aveva impiegato più di un decennio a rendersi conto che la fiducia, così come la stima e l'affetto, potevano essere ottenuti soltanto - e non sempre - se in primo luogo venivano dati in maniera disinteressata.  
Era sempre stata la stessa cosa anche per il sospetto, il disprezzo e la cattiveria, certo, ma d'altra parte una certa naturale predisposizione all'acredine e all'insoddisfazione dovevano molto a quelle qualità poco virtuose.  
Erano anche molto più semplici da dare, perché non prevedevano un vero sforzo se non un minimo di precisione e una vena di crudeltà.  
Thomas aveva veramente capito quanto dovesse a Downton Abbey, alla famiglia, a tutta la servitù finché non aveva infilato la porta con la risoluzione a essere una persona migliore e si era trovato stretto tra Lord e Lady Stiles, nella loro casa fredda e semivuota.  
L'esilio era stato breve, per fortuna, e Lord Grantham aveva trovato una soluzione che riuscisse a soddisfare il suo inespresso desiderio di tornare a Downton, salvando al contempo la dignità e l'orgoglio di Carson.   
Thomas non aveva mai pensato - non veramente, se non nei suoi sogni più sfrenati - di vedere il giorno in cui sarebbe diventato a pieno titolo maggiordomo di Downton Abbey.  
Era un motivo di orgoglio come ne aveva avuti pochi durante tutta la sua vita fino ad ora, ad essere sincero.

Ma mancava ancora qualcosa.  
Certamente adesso era al culmine della propria carriera, al rango più alto che si potesse auspicare in una grande casa come Downton, nonostante le esigenze dell'era moderna avessero ridotto il personale ad un minimo.   
Era comunque l'unica vera casa che avesse mai conosciuto, nell'unico posto che potesse sentire come proprio.   
Imparare la fiducia significava anche lasciare libero un sorriso spontaneo che altrimenti avrebbe represso, non trattenere il divertimento e l'affetto nei confronti dei bimbi della famiglia Crawley, non nascondere (troppo) la stima che in fondo provava per il vecchio Carson.   
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a lui, ma gli doveva molto, dall'addestramento ad una sorta di riluttante rispetto che non si sarebbe atteso da un uomo della sua fibra morale.  
Già, era quello il nocciolo del problema, un nodo contorto di vergogna e morale.    


In una casa che aveva visto avvicendarsi ogni fatto delle umane faccende, lui restava l'unico ramo secco. La famiglia aveva messo teneri germogli, la servitù aveva trovato la propria strada nei modi più vari, persino la piccola Daisy, una volta indegna del piano di sopra, aveva un posto nel grande schema delle cose. Cielo, persino Mrs Patmore aveva un ammiratore.  
Thomas sentiva di essere all'ultimo gradino di una scala molto ripida, in quanto a desiderabilità.  
Dio sapeva se aveva lottato contro la propria inclinazione, se non aveva tentato di sopprimerla, dimenticarla, persino estirparla con una cura più assurda dell'altra.  
Ma non c'era niente che la medicina potesse fare, e nel fondo del suo animo era convinto a malincuore di una sola cosa: se fosse riuscito a provare un grammo di compassione nei propri confronti forse sarebbe riuscito ad accettare la propria condizione. 

Forse sarebbe riuscito persino a ottenerne il meglio.  
Forse. Le sue poche passate relazioni erano finite in tragedie difficili da contemplare. Meglio dimenticare il suo ruolo nella vicenda di Kemal Pamuk, meglio dimenticare il suo interesse mal riposto per Jimmy. Forse era meglio dimenticare del tutto quel lato della sua vita e mettersi l'anima in pace.  
D'altra parte, ciò che lo teneva sveglio di notte era proprio quella incapacità di lasciar perdere. Era un uomo nel fiore degli anni, di bell'aspetto, elegante e dai modi confacenti al maggiordomo di una grande casa. Per quanto l'idea che qualcuno potesse desiderarlo fosse in sé criminale, sentiva di essere ancora desiderabile, se soltanto avesse incontrato qualcuno che-

Ma no. Aveva corso troppi rischi e i padroni si erano dimostrati già molto indulgenti. Tutti sapevano, nessuno parlava. Era già molto.  
Era già molto, e sapeva di doversi dimostrare grato di non aver avuto conseguenze per le proprie assenze di giudizio in più di un’occasione - queste non sempre direttamente collegate alla verità della sua natura, ma comunque un risultato della sua indole.  
Eppure, nelle ore più pallide della notte prima della sveglia mattutina, quando spesso si svegliava per contemplare le crepe del soffitto, non poteva soffocare del tutto un morso di solitudine così profondo e crudele da essere tentato di piangere, urlare, rompere con violenza qualsiasi oggetto a portata di mano, uccidersi e chiudere così la partita.  
Non poteva farlo di nuovo. Persino il suo piccolo cuore annerito e avvizzito sapeva di non poter infliggere di nuovo l’orrore del suo fallimento a persone come la Baxter, che avevano cercato di prendersi cura di lui anche quando non si sarebbe meritato nulla, anzi. 

Via, doveva smettere di pensare a tutte queste scempiaggini. Aveva un lavoro, una missione che era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Doveva pensare a questo, al prestigio della sua posizione e alla stima di cui godeva in quanto maggiordomo in una delle ultime grandi case britanniche.   
Ad un livello più terreno, doveva anche smettere di perdere ore di sonno e pensare piuttosto a raccattare abbastanza camerieri per la cena informale che la famiglia Crawley avrebbe tenuto a Grantham House a Londra.

L'impresa si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto. Carson gli aveva messo a disposizione la sua vecchia agenda, con tutti i contatti e minuziose annotazioni di qualsiasi cameriere, valletto, facchino, chauffeur o giardiniere avesse mai messo piede e percepito un penny dalla tenuta. Nonostante questo, era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio. Molti avevano lasciato il servizio, scegliendo altre strade, altri non erano più raggiungibili, una volta sparite le case delle quali erano stati dipendenti.

Per fortuna una città come Londra aveva un merito in confronto a un modesto villaggio nello Yorkshire, ed era la spaventosa quantità di gente, nel cui mucchio doveva per forza celarsi qualche candidato ideale.  
Fu Lady Painswick a venirgli inaspettatamente in soccorso, suggerendo di chiamare in soccorso i camerieri di una delle famiglie invitate, giunta dall'estero per la stagione londinese. La famiglia era ospite di Lady Painswick, ma i servitori avrebbero potuto alloggiare a Grantham House senza problemi, aggiungendosi allo staff esistente e aumentandone l’efficienza.  
Carson avrebbe fatto un infarto all'idea di avere camerieri educati (o non educati) oltre oceano. Thomas doveva evitare di essere così schizzinoso, se voleva riuscire a terminare il proprio lavoro.  
Una volta messi a parte della spinosa esigenza, Lord e Lady Grantham non avevano opposto resistenza, e ormai erano abituati a cose ben più esotiche di un paio di camerieri dall'accento americano. Carson avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi.  
Erano finiti i tempi in cui avrebbe corso rischi seri sul lavoro, comunque, quindi aveva fatto in modo di poter intervistare i camerieri stranieri prima della serata, ottenendo con il sincero beneplacito di Carson di averli tutti e tre la sera prima, perché sapessero perfettamente dove trovare le cose e come muoversi.

Accento a parte, erano tre ragazzotti ben educati e ben presentati, due molto giovani e uno un po' più vicino a Thomas in quanto a età.   
I due ragazzi più giovani sembravano alquanto intimiditi dalla figura severa e austera di Barrow, mentre il più vecchio non era in grado di trattenere del tutto un sorriso brillante e un filo impudente.  
“C’è qualcosa che ti diverte più del dovuto, Charles?”  
Charles Fletcher, Charlie ai più ma Charles dal momento in cui aveva messo piede a Grantham House, si limitò a sorridere di più, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
“Nossignore, sono soltanto eccitato all’idea di lavorare per la famiglia Grantham.”  
Thomas alzò un sopracciglio dubbioso, ma non trovò niente di sbagliato nelle sue parole. Charles aveva un accento aperto e popolano e un modo di porsi rilassato e sicuro di sé, nonostante si esprimesse in modo educato e tenesse una postura confacente.   
“Molto bene, Charles. Ti invito comunque a contenere la tua eccitazione, e a tenere la bocca chiusa e occhi e orecchie aperte. Adesso, io e Andrew vi mostreremo dove trovare ogni cosa, e faremo un giro della casa. Non voglio passi falsi o sciocchezze durante la serata, alla quale, vi ricordo, saranno presenti anche i vostri padroni.”

-

La serata era stata un pieno successo, al piano di sopra come al piano di sotto. Thomas aveva persino trovato di che elogiare lo staff al gran completo, permettendo loro di stappare una bottiglia per festeggiare un favorevole inizio della stagione londinese.  
Thomas si era ritirato relativamente presto, lasciando il resto della servitù a godersi un’ora di libertà lontano dal suo sguardo autoritario.   
Un’altra cosa di cui sorprendersi era come gli fosse sorto naturale questo atteggiamento benevolo da severo ma giusto padre famiglia nei confronti dei suoi dipendenti. Un tempo avrebbe riso di fronte all’idea di potersi trasformare nella versione più giovane e attraente di Carson, adesso doveva ammettere di pensarci con una sorta di riluttante affetto. 

Davvero l’età poteva mettere certe cose in prospettiva. L’età e le esperienze trascorse, il dolore e le sofferenze patite, ma anche i piccoli e elusivi frammenti di gioia che comunque aveva colto qui e là nel corso degli anni.   
Sospirò e depose il libro che aveva invano cercato di leggere, sporgendosi a spegnere la lampada sul comodino. Era inutile perdersi ancora in fantasie e sogni ad occhi aperti, meglio tentare di riposare.  
Eppure, il sonno lo evadeva e la sua mente cercava di portarlo lungo altri sentieri, talmente pericolosi da essere inebrianti.  
Charles Fletcher,  _ Charlie _ , si era comportato alla perfezione durante la serata, senza meritare neanche un’occhiata storta. Thomas non riusciva a trovare nulla di cui lamentarsi, fatta forse eccezione per quel suo sorriso un po’ troppo aperto che il ragazzo gli elargiva con una allarmante facilità.

Si trattava soltanto di una sfumatura del suo carattere o quel brillante sorriso bianco nascondeva dell’altro? Thomas non aveva intenzione di rischiare nulla, per quanto Charlie fosse attraente e spigliato, e l’avesse misteriosamente preso in simpatia, questo era evidente.  
Ma se avesse frainteso? Quante volte aveva colto segnali inesistenti? Quante volte voleva ancora rischiare l’osso del collo pensando di poter avere qualcosa che i più ritenevano disgustoso e immorale?

Dannazione, se avesse iniziato così non avrebbe più preso sonno. Doveva chiudere fermamente quel capitolo e ricominciare da una vergine pagina bianca, senza pretendere più di quanto potesse effettivamente avere. Non molto, quindi.  
Con un sospiro, cercò di allontanare quei pensieri e di predisporsi al sonno. Prima o poi le crepe del soffitto avrebbero dovuto portarlo al sonno, se le avesse osservate abbastanza a lungo.

Fu il cigolio della porta che si apriva a svegliarlo, quando gli sembrava di aver appena preso sonno.  
A Grantham House le stanze della servitù erano strette ed era necessario condividerle, nondimeno Thomas aveva conquistato l’unica che fosse talmente piccola da non poter costringere più di un letto, un comodino, e un piccolo armadio all’interno.   
Aprì gli occhi, cercando di distinguere la forma sulla soglia. Forse uno dei camerieri in prestito che si era smarrito cercando i servizi?  
No. La figura gli si avvicinò lentamente, sedendosi piano sul bordo del letto.   
“Lo so che mi hai sentito, Barrow, lo so che sei sveglio,” mormorò Charlie col suo accento soffice, allungano una mano per sfiorargli una spalla. 

Thomas era paralizzato - questo era un sogno come era un incubo. Il peggiore di tutti gli incubi. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di andarsene da dove era venuto, ma il tocco della sua mano sulla sua spalla era caldo e fermo.   
“Cosa vuoi, Charles?” mormorò in risposta, ottenendo in cambio una risatina sommessa.  
“Mi sei piaciuto dal primo momento che ti ho visto, Barrow,” rispose il ragazzo, sporgendosi per baciargli la guancia. “Pensi che potrei piacerti come tu piaci a me, mh?”  
Oh. Ma questo era ai confini dell’ _ indecenza _ . Che Charles potesse essere così sfacciato, così aperto nell’offrirsi era un concetto talmente estraneo da essere immediatamente eccitante.

Ma, no. Thomas doveva essere prudente.  
“Cosa vuoi, Charles? Stai cercando di incastrarmi? Ricattarmi?”  
Charlie gli rise in faccia, bloccando ulteriori proteste con un bacio.   
“Non- non si dovrebbe fare,” balbettò Thomas in risposta, dilaniato dal desiderio di ricambiare il bacio e quello di respingere Charlie e salvare quanto poco fosse rimasto della sua reputazione.  
“Oh, lo so, Barrow, lo so benissimo. Ma non ti viene ancora più voglia di farlo perché non dovrebbe, mh? E tu sei troppo attraente signor Barrow e io non ho molta vergogna. Non ho nessuna intenzione di denunciarti, ma ora mettimi le mani addosso.”  
Messo a nudo nelle proprie debolezze in un’ora così indifesa della notte, travolto dal suo più intimo desiderio, Thomas non poteva costringersi a rifiutare. Non si trattava di avere fiducia né di gettare all’aria la prudenza di decenni. Oh, no. Si trattava soltanto di seguire fino in fondo una minuscola luce che ancora ardeva in fondo alla sua anima tormentata, e lasciarsene illuminare.

Charlie era magro ma in gran forma, con spalle forti e braccia muscolose. Il suo peso era quanto di più rassicurante e solido Thomas avesse potuto sperimentare al di là degli incontri truffaldini con il Duca di Crowborough troppi anni or sono, il ricordo guastato dalla fine ingloriosa di quella vecchia tresca.  
In confronto alla solida mascolinità del suo corpo, la sua bocca era così morbida, così dolce. Thomas aveva bisogno di baciarla e morderla e godere del suo appassionato calore, passando una mano tra i ricci ribelli del ragazzo, ormai liberi da qualsiasi costrizione della brillantina.  
"È un apribottiglie quello che hai in tasca, Barrow, o ti piace quello che vedi?"  
Thomas non gli rispose, troppo impegnato a baciargli il viso e succhiargli il labbro con ardore. Stava già cercando di sollevare la sua maglietta, riscaldata dal calore della pelle.   
Anni di tenace astinenza - no, repressione- e sfortuna più nera avevano reso il risveglio dei suoi sensi vibrante, persino violento.

Non avrebbe resistito a lungo prima di abbandonarsi al piacere e non era in grado di vergognarsi. In quel momento non provava più vergogna di niente.  
Charlie si staccò solo un istante,  per sfilarsi la maglia e sistemarsi meglio a cavalcioni su di lui, mezzo vestito ma completamente esposto in maniera deliziosamente disinibita. Non era né la prima né la decima volta che lo faceva, ma il peso caldo del suo corpo e la forza semplice e schietta con cui gli stringeva le cosce ai lati dei fianchi non permetteva a thomas di provare gelosia o imbarazzo. Qualsiasi mancanza di esperienza sarebbe stata colmata dalle abili anche e dalle sapienti mani di Charlie. 

Si inarcò d'istinto sotto di lui, tendendosi verso il suo calore, cercando il suo contatto. Anche il ragazzo era duro nelle braghe e le loro erezioni si sfioravano attraverso il tessuto, inebriando i sensi.  
Charlie si sistemò meglio contro di lui, mormorando compiaciuto. Si sporse per baciargli la guancia e il lobo dell'orecchio, sussurrando parole che Thomas non sentiva da molto tempo e non pensava avrebbe più sentito. 

"Posso toccarti, Barrow, muoio dalla voglia?"  
Thomas mugolò un vago assenso un po' strozzato, mordendosi il labbro non appena la mano di Charlie si strinse intorno alla sua erezione ancora coperta.  
Sapeva di non dover fare rumore,  non in una stanzetta dell'angusto corridoio delle stanze della servitù di grantham House.   
"...voglio prenderti in bocca, posso? Qualcuno lo hai mai fatto per te?"  
Thomas avrebbe voluto dirgli di fermarsi. Non perché avesse cambiato idea o perché la prospettiva gli riuscisse meno che auspicabile,  no.  
Ma tremava già sull'orlo di una piccola morte e ogni carezza, ogni parola, lo facevano rabbrividire un po' di più, spingendolo verso una fine fin troppo veloce.

"Cristo,  Charles," bofonchiò quasi ubriaco, ascoltando solo a metà le ultime profferte del ragazzo, relative al posto più intimo e nascosto del suo corpo.  
Cristo, se questo era un peccato, un'offesa criminale alla morale, una disgustosa perversione, un deplorevole abominio, ebbene che fosse! Non aveva più energie per nascondersi o giustificarsi o odiarsi di fronte a Dio e agli uomini. 

Non tra le braccia di Charlie, intento a succhiargli il lobo dell'orecchio e a passare il pollice sapiente sulla punta della sua erezione celata dalle braghe.  
L'orgasmo lo sorprese come un'onda che pure aveva visto crescere e montare, arrivando troppo presto, troppo tardi, perfetto, troppo, non abbastanza.  
Riprese fiato lentamente, stretto nell’abbraccio caldo di Charlie che gli baciava le guance facendo le fusa come un gatto. 

“Fammi restare qui, Barrow, non ho finito con te. Scappo via prima della sveglia.”  
Thomas mormorò un pigro assenso, passandogli le dita tra i riccioli sfatti. 

Il letto era davvero troppo piccolo per due uomini adulti, e la sua porta non poteva chiudersi a chiave. Doveva essere notte fonda e le sei del mattino sarebbero arrivate fin troppo presto.   
Se qualcuno li avesse trovati a letto insieme sarebbe stata la rovina più completa.   
“Vado via prima della sveglia,” ripeté Charlie, stringendosi di più e baciandogli il naso, con le palpebre già a mezz’asta.  
Thomas non riuscì a rifiutare, riscaldato dalla sua presenza e dalla sua tenacia. Sarebbe stato costretto a fidarsi.

\--


End file.
